Captive Princess of Thieves
by Izumigurl
Summary: In a world called Naiyo there's a family of thieves no one knows the identity of. Except one girl,Tohru Honda, will be the first to actually meet the famous family of thieves by being kidnapped...KxT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanific just thought I would let u know... but just get on reading this is a KyoTohru pairing so if u don't like the pairing I'm warning u now: DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!! if u do u'll luv me lol j/k... just enjoy the fanfic peeps ;

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters or anything related to it... but this fanfic belongs to me! P

Captive Princess of Thieves

Chapter 1

The night air was stiff and quiet unless disturbed by the echoing sounds coming from the creatures of the forest to the east side of the city of Misaijo. Unbeknownst to the people of the city two teenage boys dressed in black swept across the roof tops of the city buildings swift and quietly not provoking anything they passed. The two boys stopped on top of the roof of the tallest building of the city as they gazed down at a gloomy and old mansion that had an eerie glow to it as the moonlight hit its outside walls.

One of the boys placed a hand on his hip as he gazed down at the mansion a couple of blocks away his flaming orange hair glinting as the moonlight shined down on him and his partner. "So that's next target?" he said with smugness to his voice.

The other boy nodded silently his purplish-silver hair glowing in the light of the moon; while his violet eyes flashed with hunger as he starred at their target. "Now we just have to wait for the signal."

The orange haired boy nodded his blood red eyes glowing mischievously. "As always." he remarked before him and the silvered hair boy shrunk into the shadows of the night waiting patiently for the signal that would allow them to attack their target.

Tohru Honda walked through the large marble hallway her long brown hair flowed behind her smoothly. Her deep blue eyes gazed at the floor as she walked a frown was plastered onto her rosy pink lips. Tohru clenched her fists tightly as she headed into her father's study; opening the large brown oak doors as she entered. The light blue simple dress she wore was held tightly in her fists as she trudged to her father's desk. Her father gazed at her sternly with his piercing light blue eyes over his circular glasses that were positioned at the tip of his nose. Streaks of white strands of hair could be seen blending in with his dark raven black hair giving it a look of a salt and pepper mix. Tohru stood stiffly in front of her father glad that the red pine desk stood between them.

"You called for me father?" Tohru asked with a calm voice but with an edge of disgust. Tohru didn't like her father in the least. He had always been cruel or cold hearted to her ever since her mother had past away. To her father all he could see was that her mother left and that gave him the whole responsibility of taking care of her. He hated it with a passion and he always seemed to make that clear every chance he could with Tohru. She had gotten so used to it over the years that she didn't cringe or fear her father, but every now and then she couldn't help but sneak off into her room and shed a few tears. She had no friends; her father had made sure that she never left the mansion no matter what the affair. No matter how she would try and be nice to her father he always just seemed to get colder and colder towards her.

"Yes, I did." her father replied coolly.

"Well what did you want to see me about?" Tohru asked impatiently.

Her father glared at her before he replied. "I thought I would let you know that you shall be married to Sir. Tisho by the end of next week."

Tohru's mouth fell open in her sudden state of shock. She was getting married! "Wait... wait a minute! I'm only sixteen; I can't get married! I'm too young."

"It doesn't matter to me how old you are. The sooner you get married the sooner I get you off my shoulders. Understand the concept Tohru, dear." her father shrugged with indifference.

Tohru had the sudden urge to spit right into his face, but held that thought back. "Well I'm so glad that you want to get rid of me so quickly." She shot back; sarcasm clearly written into her voice.

"Yes, I'm very glad. If my back didn't hurt so bad at the moment I would be jumping around my study whooping with joy." he smirked at his daughter.

Tohru clenched her dress tightly. A sudden thought struck her though as she revised what her father had said before. "Did you say that I was to marry Sir. Tisho?"

Her father had looked back down at the work he was doing, but raised his head back up to look at Tohru. The evil humor that he was feeling was written all over his face as he gazed at Tohru. "I'm so surprised you just now realized who I'm marrying you too." He replied with fake shock.

Tohru's eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't be serious! Sir. Tisho is like forty years old! He'll be dead in another ten years or so because of the deadly illness he has." She blurted out.

Her father's smirk widened. "My dear, you seem to catch on right quickly I must say. Now think for a moment why would I want to give you to some nice young man that I know will take perfect care of you; when you are not worthy of them."

Tohru felt as if she had just been slapped in the face by an invisible hand. He was serious! He was actually going to marry her off to some old rich guy! Tohru felt her face flush in anger; her blood was boiling she was so angry. She was not some whore to be thrown into marriage because of her father. She would marry who she pleased no matter what her father said. Tohru slammed her fists down onto her father's desk in her outrage. Her father looked at her a bit shocked by her actions. "How dare you," Tohru began in an angry hiss. "I'm not someone you can just push around as you please, father. I am old enough to do whatever I want and whenever I want! I will not allow you to tell me who I must marry. I will not allow you to marry me to some slimy, diseased, old man that I don't even know! I'll tell you right now father, I will not marry Sir. Tisho if it's the last thing I do! I REFUSE to marry him!" Tohru spat in her father's face boldly before she turned around and stomped towards the huge oak doors to leave. Right as Tohru was about to shut the door she turned back around to look at her father; who had a stunned and confused look on his face. Tohru smirked in satisfaction. "Good night, father." She said smugly before walking out of the study and shutting the door behind her.

Tohru walked back to her room quickly and shut the door behind her. Slumping against the wall Tohru gazed through the large windows that led to the balcony. I can't believe I told him off like that. But I couldn't help myself. I was just so angry that he would do that to me. That was just something I couldn't accept, so I guess I had to defend myself. And am I glad I did! Just thinking of the idea of being married to Sir. Tisho gives me the creeps. Tohru shivered as she stood up walking towards the balcony windows. The windows were thrust open by Tohru as she walked out onto her balcony to gaze across the city of Misaijo.

It really was a beautiful city. Tall and short buildings varied throughout the city; along with the shadowed colors that the moonlight cast down upon them during the night. But during the day everything seemed to sparkle almost like if you were in a dream. Even though Tohru thought Misaijo was a beautiful city she couldn't help but loath it. She had never really gotten to go out into the city because of her father always keeping her locked up in this mansion. The last time she had gone into the city had been when she was eight years old and she and her mother had gone into town to shop for some new clothes. But it was just a few days after that when her mother had fallen ill with a mysterious disease the doctor said he had never seen or heard of before. So of course he couldn't do anything to help her mother, and Tohru was left with just watching her mother die a slow and painful death. The memory always left Tohru feeling alone and lost with no one to help her.

Tohru closed her eyes against the vision of the city as she thought to herself. There is only one thing I wish for now, and that is to be able to fly! I want to fly away from this place and never see it again. I want to get away from my father and everything else that has to do with him! I hate it here. I just... I just want to fly away and get rid of all my loneliness and pain. A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek as she crumpled to the floor of the balcony. Tohru sat huddled up to herself as she wept silently to herself.

The two teenage boys dressed in black dropped down onto the roof of the mansion. They both started to creep silently across dropping down onto one of the dozen balconies that stuck out from the house. The orange haired boy walked up to the windows and grabbed the handle to see if it was unlocked, but to only find out it wasn't.

"Yuki, get over here and unlock the window." He whispered quietly as he stepped back to give the other boy room to work.

Yuki stepped forward and bent down to insert a long thin wire into the key hole that was besides the door knob. He worked patiently with all his attention focused to his job at hand. The orange haired boy gazed around keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings making sure no one tried to interfere. There was a silent click as the lock gave way to Yuki's skills. Yuki pushed the door open silently as he entered the room, the orange haired boy right behind him. They both scanned the room carefully as they made their way to the other side of the room to the door that lead to the hallway.

Yuki grabbed the door handle getting ready to open it before he turned around to look irritated at his partner. "Kyo, will you please stop breathing down my neck." He asked annoyed before turning around to open the door and swinging quietly open.

Kyo grumbled. "Sorry."

They both stepped into the hallway quietly and started to head down it to their destination.

Kyo looked over at Yuki. "Which room was it again."

Yuki rolled his eyes before he replied quietly. "It's going to be either this door coming up or it's the next one to it. Hatsuharu wasn't able to get the exact location, but was able to narrow it down to the two rooms."

Kyo nodded in understandment as they continued to stroll down the hall silently. Kyo and Yuki both stopped in front of a regular old oak door before Yuki twisted the handle and pushed the door open slowly to gaze inside before motioning for Kyo to follow. They walked to the center of the room seeing that their prize was set on a stand in the center of the room. Yuki and Kyo gazed at what they were supposed to steal with astonished looks; there on the center of the stand stood a golden dog reading a book.

Kyo growled. "When we get back remind me to punch Shigure."

"No need to because I'm going to be doing the same damn thing." Yuki replied just as annoyed as Kyo was.

Kyo without thinking because he was so irritated at the moment snatched the golden dog before checking to see if there was any kind of alarm or security system. But just as Kyo snatched the dog a loud ringing started to echo through out the house. "Oh shit!" Kyo yelled.

"That's what you get if you don't think before you act." Yuki replied with a shrug.

"Oh just shut up, Yuki. Here!" Kyo quickly tossed Yuki the golden dog before they both dived out of the room and rushed down the hall. The sudden footsteps that were thundering down the hall caught both teenagers' attention as they both skidded to a halt, and bolted through the closest door to them. Quickly shutting it behind them locking it as well.

Both boys went rigid at the sudden female gasp they heard behind them. They both turned around slowly to gaze at the young teenage girl that stood at the entrance of her balcony window.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the second chapter enjoy be happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters... ugh do I have to say this before each chapter... T.T it's so unfair

Chapter 2

Tohru starred at the two men that had just barged into her room in the middle of the night. But Tohru soon got suspicious as she noticed how both of them were dressed in black clothing. Tohru's widened as she realized that these men were trying to steal from her house, but she really didn't care

what they did as long as they didn't hurt her. Noticing how rigid the boys stood starring at her she realized that they weren't expecting anyone to be in this room. Tohru eyed the two boys suspiciously before she opened her mouth to speak. But right as Tohru opened her mouth to speak one of the boys dived at her and placed a hand over her mouth, and grabbing both her hands in a swift movement to hold them behind her back.

The boy leaned down his mouth an inch away from her ear as he spoke in a deadly hiss. "You make a single sound and I'll make sure that you never talk again."

Tohru hadn't expected them to attack her like this, but just thinking of what he just said sent chills down Tohru's spine. Her eyes widened as fear took a hold of her as the boy behind her held her arms tightly behind her. Tohru tried to jerk out of his grip but that only served in making him grip her wrists tighter with his one hand making Tohru flinch in pain. Tohru couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth from her rising panic.

The one boy that had a grip on her looked up at his partner and spoke in a barely audio whisper to him. "Are they gone yet?"

The other boy shook his head as he walked towards them bending down to gaze at Tohru intently. His violet eyes piercing through her sharply. "If you promise to be quiet we'll let you go, but if you don't I'll let my friend here do what ever he has to do keep you quiet."

Tohru nodded furiously desperately wanting to be released from the boy's death grip. The other boy stood up and nodded to his friend slightly before walking quietly back towards the door listening intently. Tohru felt the grip on her wrists loosen and the hand over her mouth fall away as the boy behind her backed away from her to sit on her bed. He lazily leaned against the bed post, bringing his knee up to rest his arm on, letting his head fall back against the post. Tohru gazed at the boy that sat on her bed as if memorized because her gaze was drawn to his flaming orange hair that glowed like fire against the moonlights rays.

The boy turned to look at Tohru out of the corner of his eye to stare straight back at her with an annoyed expression. "What are you starring at?" he asked irritated.

Tohru gasped realizing how long she had been starring at him because of his entrancing hair color. She felt like hitting herself out of stupidity. "So tell me, who are you two?" Tohru asked in a light whisper.

Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he hissed in a heavy breath. "That is none of your business."

Tohru raised her eyebrows at Kyo's remark. "You must be mistaken; because if I remember correctly just a few minutes ago you and that young man over there burst into my room in the middle of the night. So I do so believe I have every right to know who you two are." She explained teacher like tone of voice.

The boy over by the door snickered while the boy sitting on her bed glared angrily at her. "I don't care what you think you have I right too. I am not telling you who we are. Save your orders, princess, for someone who will do your bidding without question." He spat at her rudely.

Tohru was shocked with his comment. "I am not qualified to be called a princess my rank doesn't even compare to one of such high nobility. And how dare you even tell me that I should be giving orders who will do my bidding because I'll have you know I do all my own work!" Tohru replied hotly.

Kyo smirked. "So if you aren't a princess what's with all this crap with formal talking that is spilling out of your disgusting mouth!"

Tohru's stiffened at the boy's choice of words. "It is common for young people to have good manners when talking to people. But as I can see you aren't very educated where manners are concerned."

"Damn straight! I could care less of how I'm supposed to greet a certain somebody at a certain time. They are all the same god damn person to me, so I'll talk to them all as I damn well please." He barked back quietly.

"What foul language you have!" Tohru pointed out with a gasp.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of god!" He said with fake mercy.

"Now young man, would you mind if I asked you a few questions that you can answer truthfully to all of them?" Tohru asked politely.

"Yes, I do mind." He replied back.

"Thank you." Tohru began. "Now why are you two here?"

The boy just looked at her for a moment before he replied. "None of your business."

"What is your purpose behind your plan?"

"None of your business."

"Who sent you?"

"None of your business."

"How many toes do you have?"

"Ten."

"What does this room smell like?"

"Lilac."

"Who is your mother?"

"She died when I was five."

"Do you wear a wig?"

"Hell no!"

"What is your friend's name?"

"Yuki Sohma."

"And what is your name?"

"Kyo Sohma."

"Now why are you here?"

"Sent on a mission to steal your father's most prized possession."

"Who sent you?"

"My uncle."

"Thank you so much for your cooperation Kyo Sohma." Tohru said proudly.

Kyo's face paled dramatically realizing what he had just told her. His expression went from horror to full outrage. Kyo leaped off the bed standing erect and stomping over to Tohru reaching her in a matter of seconds.

Tohru stiffened realizing how angry he was the moment he leaped off the bed. She didn't realize what ever he had just told her had been that important, but at the moment he was looking at her as if he was going to kill her. Kyo grabbed her shoulders tightly digging his nails into her skin. Tohru whimpered in pain placing her hands on his chest to try and push him away, but that didn't do any good because he was so strong.

"How dare you do that to me!" Kyo spat out angrily.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know that information was so secretive." Tohru stuttered.

Yuki walked over to the two of them an annoyed look on his face. "Kyo you know what this means, right?"

Kyo looked over at Yuki and growled. "Yeah."

Tohru's eyes widened in horror her eyes brimming with frightened tears that started to flow down her face. She clutched Kyo's black shirt tightly with her fists. "Please don't! I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear I won't! Just don't kill me! Please I don't want to die!" Tohru pleaded tearfully.

Yuki looked at her increadously. "Who said we were going to kill you? That's just something Kyo would do." Yuki pointed out.

Kyo shrugged. "That's exactly what I would do; if I wouldn't get into loads of trouble if I did."

Yuki wiped the tears off of Tohru's cheeks. "Tell me, Miss. What is your name?"

Tohru stifled her cries to a stop as she replied. "Tohru Honda."

"Well Miss. Honda I hope you can forgive Kyo and me after this, but it is critical that we do this for our safety and now yours as well." Yuki explained before he looked at Kyo and nodded sternly.

Tohru looked at Yuki and smiled. Tohru suddenly felt a fist collide into her stomach knocking the wind out of her as she felt unconsciousness take a hold of her. As Tohru was slipping into unconsciousness she whispered, "I... will..." Before she passed out completely.

Kyo lifted the now unconscious girl into his arms before Yuki, who held the stolen treasure in his arms, and himself walked out onto the balcony and jumped off both landing on their feet lightly with no trouble or unbalance at all. They both dashed through the courtyard as they made their way back to the darkened city escaping into the night without anyone realizing they were gone.

Tohru awoke with the sun shining down upon her face aggressively. Tohru rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up looking around to realize where she was. Tohru's eyes snapped open in shock as she gazed around where she was. She was in a small cellar with a stone cold floor that made Tohru shiver. Scratches and different stains covered the stone walls that surrounded her. Tohru nearly screamed as she saw a rat scurry across the floor into a small hole that it was barely able to fit through. Tohru gazed at the door noticing a small window was set in the center allowing a small portion of light enter the room making the room light up dimly. Bringing her knees up to herself Tohru sat in a corner of the dark small room frightened. Where am I? The last thing I remember is those two boys barging into my room in the middle of the night. What were their names again? Oh yes, Yuki and Kyo Sohma. But where am I now? What's going to happen to me? Tohru closed her eyes tightly as she squeezed her legs tighter to herself in a way of comfort.

As Tohru sat in the corner of the dark room the sudden yelling voices reached her ears. Tohru lifted her head as she listened closely to what the voices were saying. She couldn't quit make out what they were saying at first but they started to get louder because who ever was yelling were getting closer to the room she was in. But when Tohru was able to hear their conversation clearly she noticed that they were speaking in a language she didn't understand.

"Hitori, kanojo ni nani suru tsumori?" a younger voice yelled.

Tohru noticed that voice as Yuki's even though she couldn't understand what he was saying.

An older voice spoke which must have been Hitori. Tohru could at least make out each of their names as they spoke, but that was all she could understand.

"Yuki, nai no watashi ni kimeru." Hitori replied calmly.

"Akito." another voice added in and Tohru recognized that voice as Kyo's.

"Kyo watashi wakaru. Hitori, maniau anata wakaru nani kare suru?" Yuki said angerily.

"Yuki, anata shinpai naze desu ka? Anata nai wakari kochira wakai josei." Hitori stated dryly.

"Hitori kanojo ni mujitsu no. Kanojo ni nai ni atai suru nani Akito ishi suru." Yuki yelled.

"Kanojo ni ni atai suru dan'na Akito keikaku no kanojo. Watashitachi kanojo beki nai idaku te ni ireru." Kyo stated annoyed.

"Kyo watashi omoidasu, joho anata kubaru kanojo." Hitori retorted calmly.

There was a growl before Kyo replied. "Urusai!"

Tohru stiffened as she heard the handle on the other side of the door being turned as the door was thrust open and three men stood in the door way gazing down at her. Yuki was the first to enter the cellar and kneeling down before her placing a hand over hers. Tohru felt her fingers twitch under his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a fake smile plastered to his face which Tohru saw right through.

Tohru gazed at Yuki intently before she spoke. "What language were you three speaking in just a minute ago?"

Yuki turned his head to look back at Hitori a frown forming on his lips. Kyo mumbled something to himself that sounded like, "Told you she can't mind her own business." Hitori nodded grimly giving Yuki permission to his unspoken question. Yuki turned back towards Tohru before he replied to her question. "The language we speak is Nihongo; our native language. It's not very common now a day because our... race, you could say is dying very quickly. Along with our language."

Tohru nodded her head in understandment. "I don't know any other languages besides my own which is Eigo. How do you know my language so well?"

Yuki gave Tohru a half smile as he answered. "We know a lot of languages. We travel around Naiyo so we end up picking up all the different languages."

"That's very interesting." Tohru said thoughtfully. Suddenly Tohru remembered what Yuki said, "...because our... race, you could say is dying very quickly." "Yuki?" Tohru asked cautiously.

"What?"

"What do you mean by race?" She asked.

Yuki's face wiped itself of all emotion as he stood up and turned his back on Tohru before he spoke quietly his voice cold and bitter. "That is something you do not want to pry into Tohru Honda... because I assure you that you will regret it for the rest of your life. So do not ask again." With that said Yuki swept past Kyo and Hitori who stood in the doorway and disappeared down the hallway.

Tohru paled at Yuki's words. He had left her confused and curious which was not a good thing to when she was concerned. Tohru's gaze went from where Yuki once stood to travel over to where Kyo and Hitori were standing. "Can you tell me where I am?" She said hesitating a few minutes before she asked.

Hitori walked forward holding a tray of food in his hands and setting it down in front of her. "You are in an airship. That is all you need to know." Hitori said blankly before he stood up and walked out the room leaving Kyo in the doorway.

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest as he starred at Tohru who still sat in the corner of the room starring at her food with glazed over eyes that were lost in thought. Kyo smirked before he walked over to Tohru and sat down in front of her. "You should have minded your own business... Tohru. Being a nosy person gets you in lots of trouble." Kyo spoke slowly with a deep smugness in his voice. "I told you it was none of your business, but you didn't listen to me and look where it got you."

Tohru's facial expression was covered by the shadow of her bangs as she bowed her head. Her hands were clenched tightly around her legs to stop them from shaking. "I... I'm sorry." Was all Tohru could say at the moment. She didn't know what to say; she was so afraid of what might happen to her.

Kyo smirked. "Is that all you can say? Well I'm not sure if sorry is going to get you out of this Miss. Tohru." He replied curtly. Kyo stood up and turned around walking to the door when the sudden clatter of the tray of food being knocked over made him stop and turn around. Though just as Kyo turned around to investigate what happened Tohru had dived at him grabbing the front of his shirt tightly and making Kyo lose his balance. Kyo fell backwards landing on his back with a grunt as Tohru fell on top of him lightly. Kyo quickly sat up and tried to pry Tohru off of his shirt, but her grip was so tight he couldn't even loosen her hold in the least. Kyo growled. "Will you get off of me."

Tohru's body started to shake violently and Kyo felt as her silent tears stained his shirt. Tohru looked up at Kyo tears spilling out of her eyes heavily flowing down her soft cheeks in a never ending river. Her eyes were glassy and filled with fear. Kyo's angry expression slipped off his face as he was forced to stare at her frightened and pained face. He was unable to turn away no matter how bad he wanted to. Kyo gritted his teeth as a feeling of guilt washed over him.

"P... please... please don't let them kill... kill me! I... I don't want to d... die! Please K... Kyo! I'll do... do anything! Just please don't kill m... me! I... I'm so... so sorry." Tohru stuttered through her heavy tears.

Kyo's eyes were wide with guilt and shock. He had never dealt with someone like her before. So much emotion that Kyo could hardly take it. He felt as if he had caused all this; well technically in a way he did. Kyo clenched his fists tightly before he slowly wrapped one of his arms around Tohru not sure what he was doing. He hesitated before he spoke. "I'll... try." That was all he was going to say he couldn't promise her anything.

The young man smirked as he gazed upon the touching site inside the cellar in which the young girl had been put in when she arrived. He watched as Kyo comforted the young girl hesitantly not really sure what to do in that situation. The young man played with his silky black hair for a minute before he whispered to himself. "Kangae watashi idaku." The young man snickered his black purple eyes glinting evilly as he turned his back on the two people in the small cellar and headed back down the hallway quietly in the shadows.

To be continued..... ; (don't kill me plz)

A/N: people just to let you know now the nihongo language that the Sohma family speaks is going to be spoken often in this story. for future reference i will always translate what they are saying after the chapter in an an author's note kk ... just to let u know also nihongo is just the japanese way of how you say japanese.. yep all the sohma's are speaking is japanese... it's not some wacked out language i just made up.... that's just too difficult... lol! well here is the translation for the arguement part with Hitori, Kyo, and Yuki as they're heading to Tohru's cellar.

"What are you going to do to her Hitori?" A younger voice yelled.

skip two sentence paragraph

"That is not for me to decide Yuki." Hitori replied calmly.

"Akito." Another voice added in and Tohru recognized that voice as Kyo's.

"I know Kyo. But do you know what he's going to do Hitori?" Yuki said angrily.

"What do you care, Yuki? It's not like you know this girl." Hitori stated dryly

"She's innocent Hitori. She doesn't deserve what Akito might plan to do to her." Yuki yelled.

"She deserves whatever Akito plans for her. She shouldn't have gotten her nose into our business." Kyo stated annoyed.

"Yet as I recall Kyo, you were the one who told her the information." Hitori retorted calmly.

There was a growl before Kyo replied. "Shut up!"

hehe i'm so evil i'm not going to tell you what the young man at the end of the story said... buwahahaha... i'll tell you later.. i just think if i tell you it'll ruin the story that's just my opinion... but if u r dying to know what he said just send me an e-mail or a review with ur e-mail or name or something that way i can contact you back by telling u what he said! kk that's all hope u enjoyed the chapter ;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: and here's the third chapter... now just read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the any of the characters... XD I hate repeating myself!

Chapter 3

Kyo trudged down the hallway not even knowing where he was going, but just letting his feet carry him around the airship. His eyes were glazed over deep in thought not even paying attention to where he was going. He just couldn't seem to comprehend what happened back in that cellar with that stupid girl. She actually thought they were going to kill her. Kyo shook his head because he knew it was possible for that to happen with Akito in charge. A silent growl started deep down in Kyo's throat as he just mentioned the name "Akito". Kyo's thoughts wondered back to Tohru and what happened a few minutes ago. I don't understand? Why... what was with that expression she had on her face. I've never seen anyone looked so scared or pained. My god! She made me feel guilty for everything I've done in my life, and that's just one hell of a creepy feeling that I don't feel like experiencing again. Kyo shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Yo! Bastard!" A young boy yelled as he stood in front of Kyo getting his attention.

Kyo's head snapped out of it's thoughts to glare at Hiro and his rude comment towards him. "Watch your mouth, brat!" Kyo growled.

"Well what are you going to do? Punch me, kick me, slap me, or threaten to kill me like you do all the time, but you never seem to get around to do any of those things. So what's going to be your next big comeback Kyo? Come on I'm waiting! What is your mind that slow to just comprehend what I just said, or are you just able to throw any good retorts back to me?" The boy shot back sarcastically.

Kyo clenched his fist tightly it shaking violently wanting so hard to beat the boy to a pulp. "What... do... you... want... Hiro?" Kyo asked gritting his teeth tightly together.

Hiro waved his hand in a dismissal gesture before he turned around to leave. "I just came to tell you that Akito wants to see you along with that girl you brought back. But he's already sent Shigure to bring her to him." Hiro said over his shoulder his voice stiff and bitter. With what he had to say finished Hiro trotted away to go find something to do.

Kyo's face ashened after Hiro had finished telling him what he was supposed to. Akito wanted to see him along with Tohru. He knew this wasn't going to be good no matter what kind of bright side he tried desperately tried to look for, but found none. Kyo slowly started to head in the direction of Akito's chambers on the airship.

When Kyo reached the door that lead into Akito's room his hand shook as he reached out to open the door. Kyo mentally hit himself; hating the fact that Akito frightened him so much. Kyo thrust the door open and closed it behind him as he step foot into the chilling and dark room that belonged to the head of the family Akito. Kyo gazed at Akito who sat in the center of the room his kimono bedraggled and out of place as one sleeve of the kimono slid of his shoulder to land around his hand that rested on the ground. Akito was faced in the opposite direction his back towards him and the girl that sat stiffly behind him. Kyo took his place on the floor besides Tohru who looked pale as a ghost as she starred at the floor blankly, but the stain of tears could be seen in her eyes. Kyo's whole body stiffened at the sound of Akito's cold and sick humored voice.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Kyo-kun." Akito's voice was like icicles pricking into your back as he spoke.

Kyo bowed as he spoke. "I'm sorry if I've wasted your time by being late." Kyo felt as if he wanted to scratch his voice out of his throat. He hated groveling for anyone including Akito.

"No harm done, Kyo-kun. No let's get down to business shall we." He replied icily.

Akito looked over his shoulder for a quick moment to glance at Tohru. "Young woman you go by the name of Tohru Honda, correct?"

Tohru looked up from the floor to linger around the room for a minute before she gazed at Akito and spoke. "That is correct." She said calmly, but the shakiness in her voice couldn't be missed.

"Now tell me why you thought it was so important to go get your nose into others people's business that you knew you had no right to look into?" Akito asked his eyes narrowing a bit as he gazed at Tohru.

Tohru clenched her fists tightly on her stained simple blue dress that she wore. "I... I'm truly sorry! I didn't really know that it was that much of a secret! If I had known that your information was so secretive I would not have pried; honest! There's not much I can do to make up for what I've gotten myself into, but..." Tohru was cut off by Akito.

"Enough!" He ordered quietly which made Tohru shut her mouth right on command. "That is all I need to hear from you. Do not speak again unless I ask you to. Understand?" Akito said roughly.

Tohru nodded her head lightly bowing her head to gaze back down at the floor that she found so interesting.

Akito turned his icy cold dark violet stare onto Kyo, who sat rigid as if waiting for anything that

Akito was going to throw at him. A cold smirk played across his lips before he opened his mouth to speak. "Now Kyo, why did you give this girl such classified information?"

Kyo gritted his teeth for a minute before replying bitterly. "She used a question tongue twister."

Akito snickered. "I see."

Kyo flexed his tightly held fist wanting so badly to punch the smirk right off Akito's face.

Akito closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them back up to gaze at both Kyo and Tohru. "Now Kyo is it true you don't like this girl?"

Kyo was a bit knocked off guard by Akito's question that the reply that came out of his mouth

was automatic. "Yes."

Akito nodded his head. "Tohru Honda you will serve Kyo as his personal servant. You will do everything he says without complaint. Now Tohru you will sleep in Kyo's room and not leave his side unless to take care of personal matters. Do you understand?" Akito said firmly.

Tohru nodded grimly. "Y... yes."

Akito turned to gaze back at Kyo whose mouth was open wide in shock. A sly smirk appeared on his face again. "Kyo, you will not leave her side unless to take care of personal matters as well. If I so much as see you two apart from each other you will pay dearly. You both are being punished, and I'm letting this fault slide very easily than I normally would."

Kyo's anger unleashed in a matter of seconds unable to keep it contained any longer. "I am not going to be chained to her and have her follow me around every god damn place I go! I will not accept this! I hate her! And you know I can't stand being around the same person for long periods of time before I lose my temper and my patience!" He yelled furiously his fists shaking violently.

Tohru ducked her head shamefully. Akito was leaning in front of Kyo in a second grabbing Kyo's chin between his forefinger and thumb. Aktio forced Kyo to stare right into his cold eyes not relenting in the least. "You will do as I say Kyo, or the price you pay will be your last!" He said pure ice spilled out his mouth with those spoken words. No emotion; just cold anger.

Kyo started to growl menacingly not wanting to agree to anything Akito had to say. "No." He breathed heavily.

Tohru watched in shock as Kyo wouldn't agree to what Akito had to say. She was terrified of what Akito might do to him. She didn't want Kyo getting hurt. She knew this was all her fault so she was determined to pay the price for it no matter what it was.

Akito lowered his head his nose only a centimeter away from Kyo's. "How dare you defy me!" Akito hissed angrily. Akito pushed Kyo to the floor straddling his waist starring down at him hungrily with an almost insane look in his dark violet eyes. Akito brought his hands to wrap smoothly around Kyo's slender throat.

Kyo's eyes widened as he felt the air he breathed be cut off into nothing. Kyo brought his hands to wrap around Akito's hands to try and pull him off. "Get... off!" Kyo struggled out his mouth.

"I warned you plenty of times, my dear Kyo-kun." Akito said taking one of his hands away from Kyo's throat to slip his hand and grab Kyo's button up shirt and rip it open. Akito smiled coldly with sick humor. "Such a nice body with smooth skin and to all be wasted away because of a stubborn fool." Akito spoke as he ran his fingers lightly over Kyo's chest.

Kyo hissed in a sharp breath trying to get air into his lungs while trying to get Akito off of him. Kyo's eyes widened in pure horror as he suddenly felt Akito's lips upon his own. Kyo was suffocating unable to drag any air into his lungs with Akito's mouth over his and his one hand wrapped around his throat tightly. Akito smirked against Kyo's lips as kissed him oblivious to Kyo's desperate gasps for air.

Tohru starred on in pure horror as she watched Akito kiss Kyo with a sick passion. Akito was killing Kyo and yet all she could do was sit there and watch like a useless fool. Though she had had enough she was about to open her mouth to speak not caring what Akito what might do, but at that moment Akito sat up releasing his hold on Kyo's throat. Kyo gasped and heaved huge breaths of air into his lungs greedily. "Will you accept your punishment now, Kyo-kun?" Akito asked with a sick smile plastered to his face.

"Y... yes." Kyo breathed heavily as he replied.

"That's good to hear." Akito said as he leaned down a licked the left side of Kyo's face which made Kyo go completely rigid in disgust and shock. Akito stood up and looked over to glare at Tohru. "The same goes for you, Tohru." He replied before that sick grin was plastered back onto his lips. "Now you two be gone from my site!"

Kyo stood up staggering to his feet and headed for the door; Tohru right on his heels remembering Akito's threat. But just as they reached the door Akito spoke with a sly and cold voice.

"Kyo I enjoyed our little talk. We should do this again sometime."

Kyo stiffened visibly before threw open the door, and Tohru and he headed out of the room Akito's bitter laughter following after them.

To be continued...

A/N: don't kill me plz... kyo isn't gay I swear!!! This will not be a queer fanfic... I told u already it's going to be a kyotohru... I'm just trying to put spice to the story plz don't kill me... XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter is short and boring. sniffle i'm soooo sry!!!!!!!!!! i've just been having a bit of a writer's block the past week so i couldn't really think of anything interesting to happen in this chapter. so this just going to be one of "those" chapters... chapter 5 will be better promise I thanx for all the reviews pple.... and i can't believe only one of my reviewers could tell me that i misspelled Hatori's name!!!! NOOOO... all well now i at least know how to write his name correctly in future chapters.. heh heh...

Disclaimer: sigh and again i have to say this.... i don't own fruits basket u all know that so y do i have to keep saying this....

Chapter 4

Tohru followed after Kyo quietly knowing he didn't like having her around. Why had Akito chosen this source of punishment for her and Kyo? It just didn't make sense to Tohru? Her father had made her do worse things than this! Tohru shook her head slightly to clear her head of all her confused thoughts. Tohru starred at the back of Kyo's head as he strolled down the hall to somewhere, but she had no choice but to follow him because of Akito's orders. Cautiously Tohru opened her mouth to speak. "Kyo, where are you going?"

Without stopping or turning to acknowledge Tohru Kyo replied coldly. "Does that matter? Just shut up and stay out of my sight."

Tohru flinched at Kyo's bitterness towards her. She knew that his anger was bottled up towards Akito but since he couldn't take it out on him he was just going to take it out on her. Though in a weird way Tohru thought she deserved it because it was her fault that he was stuck dragging her around where ever he went. Kyo went into the kitchen and started to make himself something simple to eat. Tohru realized at that moment that she was hungry. When Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori brought her lunch she had knocked it over accidentally. Tohru starred around the kitchen not sure if she was allowed to touch anything without permission. A long sigh escaped her lips as she watched Kyo eat the quick and simple he had made in a matter of minutes.

Tohru noticed suddenly that Kyo was glaring at her while eating his sandwich quietly. Uneasiness ran throughout Tohru's body not appreciating Kyo's rudeness. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she waited patiently for Kyo to finish his food.

"I know that you're hungry." Kyo's bitter voice broke the silence.

Tohru gulped as Kyo seemingly read her mind a bit too easily.

Kyo sighed. "Make yourself something to eat. I sure in the hell ain't stopping you."

A small smile spread onto Tohru's lips as she grabbed two slices of bread and a few slices of meat and made herself a simple sandwich as Kyo had done. She bit down into the sandwich and savoring the taste as if she wouldn't have another meal again. "Thank you." Tohru said softly.

Kyo looked at her for a minute out of the corner of his eye as he finished the rest of his sandwich. Tohru did the same quickly not wanting to waste Kyo's time. Once Tohru was done eating Kyo headed back down the hallway towards his room. Tohru followed after him quietly. When they reached Kyo's room he opened the door and let Tohru in before he closed the door behind him. Kyo flopped down onto his bed and sighed in satisfaction. Tohru scanned the bedroom taking in the things that surrounded her. Tohru's gaze landed on the windows that were shut. Tohru walked over to them and pushed aside the curtain as she gazed out side to gasp in amazement. Tohru watched as they passed over trees and rivers with ease. Clouds with their foggy texture clouded the window as well.

Kyo watched as Tohru gazed out the window in amazement as she took in everything she saw. "You act like you haven't seen any of that before." He said calmly.

Tohru took her eyes away from the window to look at Kyo. "That's because I haven't." She replied calmly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kyo looked at her confused. "How could you not have seen a forest or a river at least once in your life? Don't you go outside?"

A sad smile appeared on Tohru's lips as she spoke. "Well after my mom died when I was eight I was never allowed to go outside of the mansion. My father despised me and did everything he could to make me miserable. He knew how much I loved to go outside and play so that was the first thing he took away from me." She replied.

Kyo just starred at Tohru in disbelief. "Your telling me that you haven't been outside of that mansion for the past... what... eight years!"

Tohru nodded her head slowly. "You know it just kind of struck me. I'm glad you and Yuki kidnapped me because now I don't have to be stuck in there my whole life." Tohru bowed her head as she continued. "But now I'm going to probably make your life miserable by me just being around you. It's funny really that I get some kind of freedom now, but in the process I end up hurting someone else."

Kyo looked away from Tohru as he replied. "As long as you listen to me I'll be okay."

Tohru nodded her head in understandment.

"I'm warning you right now. Don't get too close to me because the only outcome will be you getting hurt." Kyo warned seriously.

Tohru looked at Kyo for a moment before she replied calmly, but not quit sure how to reply. "I... won't."

At that moment Kyo's bedroom door was thrust open a blonde headed boy with brown eyes and wearing a pink shirt and white shorts bounced into the room. The young boy automatically threw his arms around Tohru knocking her to ground with the blonde headed boy falling onto up of her. The young blonde headed boy sat up and stared down at the young woman he had tackled without warning.

"Momiji!" What are you doing in my room? Have you ever heard of knocking before you enter?" Kyo yelled furiously at Momiji's rude entrance.

Momiji looked up at Kyo and smiled before he scampered to his feet and latched himself onto Kyo hugging him tightly. "Kyokyo!" He said cheerfully.

Tohru sat up rubbing her head as she looked at Momiji who at the moment was trying to be pried off of by a very irritated Kyo.

"Get off me you little brat! You're worse than Hiro." Kyo stated annoyed with Momiji's show of affection.

"Kyo, who is this?" Tohru asked confused starring at the young boy.

Kyo turned to face Tohru once he had finally gotten Momiji off of him. "This is Momiji Sohma. He's just a bit on the femine side and is very affectionate, but other than that he is an annoying little twerp." Kyo explained to Tohru with a shrug.

Momiji turned to look at Tohru and smiled brightly. "You're the new girl, Tohru Honda, right?" He asked sweetly.

Tohru nodded as she spoke. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Momiji Sohma." Tohru curtsied politely.

Momiji's smile brightened as he bowed back in response. "Same here, Miss Tohru."

Kyo rolled his eyes at the two's formality. "Will you both stop. That formality crap is really annoying. I don't want to see you do it again, Tohru."

Tohru's eyes flashed with shock before she replied. "Okay."

"You said ii yo in Eigo, right?" Momiji cut in calmly looking questioningly at Tohru.

Tohru turned her gaze to Momiji. "I said what in my language?" Tohru said confused by Momiji's question.

Kyo shook his head. "Momiji you should know she doesn't know Nihongo."

Momiji frowned a minute in thought. "Oh, I thought she did."

Kyo looked at Tohru and answered Tohru's question for Momiji. "He just asked if you said, okay, in your language. Momiji's still learning Eigo, but he knows it pretty well by now." Kyo's attention was quickly snapped to Momiji after hearing what he was saying under his breath. Kyo grabbed Momiji by the front of his shirt and growled. "What did you say you little runt?"

Momiji starred wide eyed at Kyo. "You heard me!" He gasped.

Kyo shook him a few times. "Repeat to myself what you just said." Kyo demanded impatiently.

"I just said that I heard that Tohru has to be your servant and do everything you say and she can't leave your side or you can't be more than two feet away from each other." Momiji squeaked.

"You said something else." Kyo glared down at Momiji's innocent face.

Momiji jerked out of Kyo's grasp and ran to the door quickly to leave, but before he was about to leave he turned back and looked at Kyo cheerfully. "Now Kyokyo don't be mean to Tohru. She's nice unlike you." Momiji stuck out his tongue before he disappeared behind the door.

Kyo growled after him. "How many times do I have to tell him not to call me that?"

Tohru giggled which brought Kyo's fiery temper towards her. "That's a cute name, Kyokyo."

"Don't you dare start with that! Don't forget that you obey me." Kyo shot at Tohru wiping the grin from her face completely.

Tohru clenched her dress in her hands as she breathed in a deep breath of air. "Right. I'm sorry."

Kyo waved her off before he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Tohru stared at Kyo increadously before she opened her mouth to speak. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Kyo cracked open one of his eyes to look at Tohru before he threw one of his pillows at her. "On the floor where else." He replied calmly before closing his eyes again to drift into a deep sleep.

Tohru huffed loudly. "Sleep on the ground." She murmured irritated before she threw her pillow to the floor. Tohru sat on the floor and heaved a deep sigh. "I guess I've had worst before." She told herself sadly before she lied down on the floor and soon drifted off into sleep.

A/N: who likes kyo's nickname? I DO I DOOOOO!!!!!!!! hehe... bow chapter 5 will be better I promise... and yes "ii yo" is "okay" in japanese...


End file.
